In the so-called “information explosion era” nowadays, electronic devices become inseparable from our daily life. With the continuous advance of technology, electronic devices featuring light weight, slimness, and a tiny and compact size keep hitting the market. Desktop personal computers (desktop PC) are the firstly developed products in the development and application of personal computers. However, the desktop PCs have a larger size, making them harder to carry around. Therefore, notebook PCs that are convenient for carriage are then developed.
For the consideration of convenient carriage, miniature notebook PCs has become the trend in the notebook PC designs. Generally speaking, a notebook PC is usually disposed with a fan for dissipating heat generated by heat-generating elements inside the notebook PC. In response to the trend of miniature notebook PCs, the size of the fan tends to be limited, making it not able to provide a larger fan blade size to provide a sufficient air flow for heat dissipation. A common solution is to reduce the system performance of the notebook PC, so as to reduce heat generated during operation of the notebook computer. However, the solution does not fundamentally touch upon the issue that the fan is not of enough heat dissipation ability. Another solution is to increase the fan speed, so as to provide a sufficient air flow for heat dissipation. However, increasing the fan speed results in a louder noise that disturbs the user.